Fun, Fun, Fun
by BookWorm37
Summary: Based off of the Beach Boys song. She's had a rough year, but with the present her Dad just got her, it seems to really be looking up. Rated for swearing. Genre set for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. New Convertible

A/N: This story is dedicated to my wonderful Beta, **Mallovoriel**. I don't know how she puts up with me, but she does! 

This story is based off the song 'Fun, Fun, Fun' by the Beach Boys. It's not a song-fic though. I hope you like it! 

_

* * *

Well she got her daddy's car and she cruised through the hamburger stand now.  
Seems she forgot all about the library like she told her old man now.  
And with the radio blastin' goes cruisin' just as fast as she can now.  
And she'll have fun, fun, fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird away.  
(fun fun fun till her daddy take's the T-Bird Away)_

She turned the radio up, as she reached the stoplight. Running a hand through her shoulder length golden blonde hair – she knew that the men in the next car were checking her out. Turning to face them, the nineteen-year-old beauty winked at the driver. The other driver winked back, motioning with his head for her to follow him. Happily she obliged.

_Well we're doin' spin standard because she walks, looks, drives like an ace now.  
(You walk like an ace now you walk like an ace)  
She makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman Chariot race now.  
(You look like an ace now you look like an ace)  
A lot of guys try to catch her but she leads them on a wild goose chase now.  
(You drive like an ace now you drive like an ace)  
And she'll have fun fun fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird away  
(fun fun fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird Away)_

The teen thought it was ironic that this particular song was playing on the radio as she took her brand new convertible out for a spin. It had been a birthday present from her father – extra expensive because he knew how shitty her year had been… and because he wasn't there for her birthday.

_Well you knew all along that your dad was getting wise to you now.  
(you shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied now)  
And since he took your set of keys you've been thinking that your fun is all through now  
(you shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied now)  
But you can come along with me cause we got a lot of things to do now  
(You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)  
And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away  
(Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird Away)  
Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird Away  
(Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird Away)  
(Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird Away)_

Pulling up to the restaurant's parking lot, she turned the radio off. She really didn't feel like listening to any more music after that song. It just reminded her about how much her dad missed out on when he was over seas.

The driver and two passengers in the other car got out at the same time the young, blonde beauty did. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," the brown haired driver said. His chocolate eyes met her baby blue ones and in that moment something happened between the two – something unnamed.

"So," one of the passengers (she was pretty sure it was the one who sat behind the driver) said slowly, "I'm Berke. This is Jack and that's Woods. You are?"

She smiled coldly, "Only giving my name out when I think it's safe." She turned back to the driver – Jack, Berke had said. "You hailed me?"

Jack squinted slightly, "Sci-fi fan?"

She grinned, "Maybe. What'd you want?"

The man grinned in response – this woman had a spirit of defiance. He liked that in a girl: most of them just followed his lead like sick puppies. "First of all, to know your name."

"And secondly?"

Jack hesitated, but Woods wasn't so easily dismayed, "He wants to know if you would give us the pleasure of your company for lunch? And he thought you were hot."

She blushed fiercely at the man's comment. Looking down at her watch she nodded, "I normally don't do this but - okay, I think I have time to have lunch with you. Here?" She indicated the burger joint behind them.

Jack – she was positive he was the leader of the trio – nodded once. "But before we go in, I really want to know your name."

She grinned again, "First name now, then if you're lucky, and I'll give you my last name later."

"Deal."

"Samantha. But I am Sam – you think even once about calling me Samantha and I'll kick your ass into next Tuesday."

Berke and Woods just laughed, thinking this new chick Jack had gotten an interest in was full of herself. Jack looked into Sam's eyes, and saw something in there that made him positive that she _could_ kick any of their asses into next Tuesday if she wanted. "Okay, Sam. Let's go – and remember, it's on me."

"It better be," Berke mumbled to Woods as the two fall in step behind Sam.

"What was that, Captain?" Jack asked in a mock pompous tone of voice.

"Nothing, Major O'Neill, sir!" both of them snapped off in unison.

Sam frowned deeply. Major Jack O'Neill sounded familiar to her for some reason. "One 'L' or two?"

Jack looked at her strangely, "Two, why?"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, "Holy crap. You're CO is General Carter." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, once again I ask you: why?"

Sam smiled stiffly, but before she didn't answer. The four of them were now inside the restaurant and waiting to be seated. To Sam's horror, the waitress who came over to take their order was none other than her best friend – Andréa.

Andréa grinned as she saw Sam and her trio of 'bodyguards'. "What can I get you guys, Sam?"

Sam smiled forcedly, "The usual, Andréa."

The other woman nodded, jotting something down, "And for the rest of you?"

"Hmmm," Woods said, looking over the menu with fake care. "How spicy exactly _is_ the Southwest burger?"

"Ever try downing Tabasco sauce straight from the bottle?"

"Yeah."

Andréa nodded, "A little like that."

Woods looked at Berke, who nodded empathetically, "We'll take two."

"Just a burger, please, ma'am. Cooked medium-rare with a side of fries."

"And to drink?"

"Water's fine," Jack and Sam said at the same time.

Berke looked back and forth between the two before saying, "Coffee."

Andréa looked at Woods, "Two, please," the other Captain said.

Andréa grinned at the four before leaving with the order. Jack turned to Sam, "Sooo, you're a regular here?"

"Not really, but Andréa knows what I like. We've been friends ever since I moved here."

Berke looked at Sam strangely, "What exactly _is_ your 'regular'?"

Sam grinned, "I'll tell you after you take a bite of it when it gets here."

"Ohh! You have to tell me what it is!" Woods exclaimed excitedly. He winked at Berke, "I won't tell him. Promise."

"No good. I grew up around military men – your word means _nothing_ to me."

Jack grinned, getting into the spirit of the 'game'. "I promise on me honor as an Irishman that I won't tell either of them if you tell me what it is," he said in his best Irish accent.

"Is minic a bhris béal duine a shorn (Many times a man's mouth broke his nose), Jack," Sam said with mischief in her voice.

"Is leor nod don eolach (A hint is sufficient for the wise)," Jack responded, equally mischievous.

"Will you two just stop it!" Berke asked in mock agitation.

Sam grinned, leaned into Jack and whispered in his ear what her 'regular' was. The shit-eating grin he wore after that comment was so huge Woods thought her could see Jack's wisdom teeth (which had been pulled out when he was fifteen).

Moments later the food was brought out by Andréa, who was under strict orders not to say what was in the burger Sam had ordered. Everyone watched mercilessly as Berke took the first bite out of the 'burger'.

He swallowed quickly before downing the rest of his coffee, "_Tofu_? You're a vegetarian?"

Sam looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, "No, not tofu – a garden burger. And I'm not a vegetarian – I just don't like red meat." Without pausing she added, "You say something to that Andréa and I'll kick your ass the next time you come over to see Mark."

Andréa looked down. "Power monger," she whispered.

"_Samantha_!"

Andréa cringed as Sam winced at the name only her father and _ex_-boyfriend had the audacity to use.

Sam winced slightly as a hand touched her shoulder. "Jonas, let go of my arm," she said without looking up.

"No, I want to know why _my_ _girlfriend_ is out in a restaurant with three _much older men_."

Sam's eyes went noticeably cold from the perspectives of all three airmen. "I broke up with you, Jonas. Unless you want to be stationed in Antarctica or Greenland for the rest of your career, _let go of my arm_." Jonas Hansen's only response was to tighten his grip.

Sam's hand tentatively rose and covered Jonas's. Within five seconds the much larger man was on his knees, crying in pain at the grip Sam had on his wrist. "I gave you fair warning, Jonas._ I_ told you to stay away from me. _My father_ told you to stay away from me. Hell, _half the guys_ at the Academy told you to stay away from me! Well, Captain – I'll tell you again: _Stay the fuck away from me_. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Sammy?" another voice asked questioningly from the doorway. During the little scene between Sam and Jonas, the entire restaurant had gone silent, waiting to see the outcome.

Sam looked up, "Hi, Dad. Look who decided to pay a visit?"

Jacob Carter advanced on the position of his daughter and her ex-boyfriend, "_Captain__Hansen_, did you think I was joking when I told you to stay away from my daughter?"

"No, General, sir," was all Jonas said as Sam's grip on his wrist tightened, causing the man to wince in pain.

Jacob looked over to Andréa, "Can you call the police, Andréa? Captain Hansen here has just violated a restraining order."

* * *

It was only after the police arrived a few minutes later to take Jonas into custody that Jacob really noticed Sam's companions. "Captain Berke. Captain Woods. _Major O'Neill_. I trust you've all been perfect gentlemen with my daughter." 

"Yes, sir," Berke and Woods snapped off perfect synchronized salutes as Jack smirked.

"Something funny, airman?" Jacob asked Jack in an authoritative voice.

"No, sir, I'm just wondering why you planned out all of this. You've been sitting in that corner over there for the past half an hour," Jack answered with a straight face.

Sam looked down at her father with grief in her eyes, "Dad, you were spying on me again, weren't you?" When Jacob shook his head and made to say something else to defend himself Sam cut in, "The fact that I found _three_ of _your_ officers out and about when you were supposed to be in _Ireland_ says something to the effect that you _are_."

Jacob looked down in a stance that none of his men had ever seen him use – he looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. "I'm sorry, Sammy. But you're my daughter – it's my _job_ to spy on you."

Sam smirked at her father, shaking her head; "It's alright Dad. The car more than made up for your undercover tendencies to spy on me, at least you didn't send Mark out this time!"

General Carter smirked at his daughter, "He refuses to do any of my 'dirty work' anymore after what happened last time. Mark wouldn't even be swayed by the wage I offered him."

Sam crossed her arms, "Should I even ask?"

Jacob winced, "Probably not." Suddenly, he remembered that he was in the presence of _three_ of his subordinates. Two of which loved to spread rumors through the grape vine. Of course Jack O'Neill would _never_ do something like that. "As you were, Airmen."

"We were just sitting down to lunch, sir, if you'd like to join us," Jack said with a straight face. Sam looked at him in shock while Berke and Woods just widened their eyes. Jacob Carter was their commanding officer – it's not like they could gape like his daughter could.

Jacob looked at his watch and frowned, "No, no, Major that's quite alright." He got a glint in his eye that had an air of 'fatherly-protection' in it. "I need to take my daughter home and teach her a few lessons about her new car."

Sam's eyes widened, "_Dad_. _Don't you dare_."

"Samantha Carter, get your ass in your car right now before I decide to drive the damn vehicle home myself and leave Major O'Neill to return my car!"

The young woman stormed out of the restaurant wildly, suddenly angry at the world and everyone in it.

Jacob turned back to his men, "Don't come near my daughter again."

* * *

Jack, Berke, and Woods all stood in silence as General Carter stormed out after his daughter. Man that guy could change moods faster than a pregnant woman who's manic-depressive, and Berke knew from experience that that was pretty damn fast. 

"Think we'll ever see her again?" Woods asked his friends lightly as they sat down to eat their previously ordered burgers.

"Knowing General Carter. Probably not."

Ha! That's what you think, Jack O'Neill!

* * *

A/N: You all know what to do if you liked this (or hated it) - just press that little purple button at the bottom of the screne that says 'Submit Review'. Then this window will pop up and you can _actually_ write something in there that will tell me what you think of this! Isn't that awesome? 


	2. At the Academy

A/N: Back by popular demand! The long awaited sequel to 'Fun, Fun, Fun'.

* * *

Jack O'Neill growled in frustration. Why oh WHY was he put in charge of going to the Academy and giving the lecture on physics? WHY? He hated giving lectures and had only made it through the Academy because he loved what he did. Flying and stealth were his favorite pastimes…almost.

By far, his favorite pastime was daydreaming about General Carter's daughter he had met last year. Too bad he was getting married in two months. He _really_ wanted to find her again.

"Class," Professor Monroe said, "Today we're having a guest lecturer coming in. Please welcome, Major Jack O'Neill. He'll be discussing the finer points of the String theory."

Jack walked in and Sam's eyes went wide. No way could this be the same man that had taken her out to lunch a year before! That would be just too freaky. But it _was_ Jack O'Neill, and this was the same man. Holy crap! Her prayers had finally been answered.

Jack locked eyes with Sam for a brief moment, letting her know that he remembered their encounter the year before. "How many of you have heard of the string theory?" Every hand in the room went up. "Good, now, how many of you can explain what the string theory is?" Only five hands went up this time. Sam's hand was among them. "You, Cadet. State your name, and pray tell us what the string theory is exactly."

Sam stood up, "Cadet Samantha Carter, sir. The string theory is…" as soon as she said that Jack zoned out, just listening to the sound of her voice as she babbled on and on.

"Thank you Cadet. Thank you. Did any of you understand a word she just said? Anyone? Anyone at all?" When only three people (Jack assumed the ones Sam had been tutoring) raised their hands, he continued, "My point exactly. Okay, back to basics…"

By the time the class was over, Jack had effectively explained the finer points of the string theory to a bunch of Cadets that would rather have been in flight practice or the gym. And he did it with none of them falling asleep, and ninety-nine percent of them paying attention. Even Professor Monroe hadn't been able to do that; of course, that's why Jack was called in to give the lecture in the first place. They needed someone who knew the material to the t and could hold an audience captive while explaining it.

Sam stayed behind after the rest of the Cadets had left to go to lunch. "Sir?" she asked tentatively, testing the waters.

Jack glanced up at her before continuing to put his papers in his briefcase. Somehow Sam thought he would look more at ease with an automatic in his hands. "Yes, Cadet?"

"Um, I'm sorry, sir. Never mind," she turned to walk away but Jack stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Cadet!" he barked, "Take a walk with me."

"Yes, sir."

The two walked aimlessly in silence, both just basking in the other's company and the realization that they were really there. Jack first broke the silence, "So…any classes this afternoon?"

Sam shook her head, "No, sir. Professor Monroe's class is the only one I have today."

Jack winced as she called him 'sir', "Can you not call me that?"

"What, sir?"

"That! I want to hear you say my name like you did during lunch last year. I'm Jack, not sir. At least to you, Sam."

Sam nodded, "Okay, Jack."

"Still have that convertible?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go out to lunch? I – miraculously have the rest of the day free as well."

Sam grinned, "Sure – fly boy."

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam and Jack were in her dark blue convertible, Jack behind the wheel of the car Sam hadn't even let her own brother drive. "Where to eat?" he asked questioningly. 

"There's a nice little diner about half an hour that way, Jack. You should like it."

* * *

"Then I just looked at him and said, 'If you want to keep your reproductive organs intact, shut the hell up.'" Sam said, retelling an event of sexism from a few months before. 

"What did he do?" Jack asked, stealing one of her French fries.

Sam swatted his hand away, surprised how easily the two fell into the mold of a happy couple, "He, of course, didn't and I proceeded to demonstrate to him why I told him to shut up."

"What happened?"

Sam looked down, her cheeks flaming red, "I broke his nose."

Jack laughed heartily, "That's my girl!" he said before he realized what was out of his mouth.

Sam looked at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. "Am I? You-you're girl, I mean?"

Jack's brown eyes grew serious, "Do you want to be?"

"It-it might be nice."

"Samantha," he said slowly. Sam hated her full name, but when he said it, she loved it. "I'm engaged to be married, if I'm going to do something rash like call it off, I need to know you feel the same way."

Sam looked up into his deep brown gaze, "I-I don't know."

Jack nodded, "Okay then. I better get you back to the Academy."

In the car ride back, tense silence filled the air. Jack had just parked the car in front of Sam's dorm when she leaned over and pulled Jack into her, kissing him for all she was worth. It took him only moments to get over his shock and respond in kind.

When they pulled away, both were breathing heavily. Sam spoke first, "I've only seen you twice. But when I was with you today, I felt so safe and happy. I haven't felt happy since my mom died six years ago. I feel like I've known you forever. Here I am telling you stuff that I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else!" She looked down at where her hands lay intertwined with his, before looking back up into his soft gaze. "I don't want you to get married."

Jack nodded, "All right then. It's getting kinda cold out here, do you want to go inside?"

Sam smirked, "Isn't that my line?"

The Major kissed her again, "Not anymore."

They were about to go inside when Jack heard, "Major O'Neill! Wait!" from the distance.

He turned around and saw Berke running toward them in fatigues. "Jack! We just got called in. We need to go now."

"Where're we going?" Jack asked, now worried about when he was going to see Sam again.

"Iraq."

* * *

A/N: Review if you love me! 


	3. Iraq

A/N: I'm so glad all of you like this! I'm going to take this time to say something that I'm sure all of you are wondering about: This story is staying as true as possible, with Sam and Jack knowing each other, to the background history given in the show and the movie. Keep that in mind.

* * *

A twenty-five year old Lieutenant Samantha Carter paced nervously as she realized what she was about to do. They had recently discovered that one of the black ops operatives previously thought KIA was really MIA and in desperate need of a rescue. They wouldn't tell her the name of the soldier, but all she was told was that she was going to provide air support for the rescuers.

"Carter?" her friend, Captain Mitchell asked quietly. He was a good guy – even if some of the others thought he was a little too perfect. She turned and looked at him, letting her fear be seen. "You ready?"

She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be, Cam. Let's do this thing." Mitchell was going to be the other pilot offering air support.

* * *

Ten hours later Sam was in the infirmary at the base. Her plane had gotten shot down in the last run of the rescue, and she had had to eject. She only suffered minor scrapes and bruises, but that didn't mean the doctors didn't want to poke and prod her to no end. 

"Nooo!" she heard a scream come from the other end of the infirmary where they were treating the man they had brought back. Her head shot up at the sound of that voice. She knew it from somewhere.

Holy shit! It was Jack!

She rose swiftly and started racing toward where he was, all the while being led by his repeated cries of "No! No!"

What she saw horrified her. The damn orderlies had strapped Jack to the bed! "Untie him right now!" When they hesitated she went into complete military mode, "That's an order!"

The frightened orderlies undid the ties and Jack started thrashing around, "He's having a nightmare, ma'am," one of them told her.

Without even thinking, Sam started singing the first thing that came to mind,

_"Well she got her daddy's car and she cruised through the hamburger stand now.  
Seems she forgot all about the library like she told her old man now.  
And with the radio blastin' goes cruisin' just as fast as she can now.  
And she'll have fun, fun, fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird away…"_

To the amazement of everyone, Jack's malnourished form started whispering the last line of the song when she sung it, "And she'll have fun, fun, fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird away." His eyes shot open, "Sam!"

She was at his side instantly, "I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here." Sam brought one of her hands up to stroke Jack's face, but then thought the better of it. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe now. They can't hurt you."

His hand reached out to take one of hers; she gave him both just so he could feel secure in knowing she was there. "I dreamt that they had you, Sam. They had you and they made me watch as they killed you."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now - _you're_ here now. They're _not_ here." The doctor – Dr. McDonnell – came in and noticed right away the calming effect Sam had on Jack.

"Alright, Colonel, I'm going to have to ask you to get some sleep. Your body's been though a lot – it needs a chance to recuperate. Lt. Carter can stay if you want, but you need to sleep."

Sam looked into Jack's haunted brown eyes with her light baby blues, "I'll stay if it's what you want, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Stay."

Dr. McDonnell went to inject something into Jack's IV, but Sam's cool hand stopped him, "Did they drug him when he was in there?" The doctor nodded, "Then why the hell are you giving him more drugs? Let these ones get out of his bloody system at least! He needs to be able to feel in complete control – _no drugs_. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, ma'am." The 'good' doctor left as abruptly as he had come.

Sam turned back to Jack. "Thank you, Sam," he whispered. "I have just one more thing to ask you, though."

"What?"

"Sing me to sleep?"

A genuine smile graced Sam's features, "Always…

_The way you wear your hat_  
_The way you sip your tea_  
_The memory of all that_  
_No, no they can't take that away from me_

_The way your smile just beams  
The way you sing off key  
The way you haunt my dreams  
No, no they can't take that away from me_

_We may never, never meet again, on that bumpy road to love  
Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_

_The way you hold your knife  
The way we dance till three  
The way you change my life   
No, no they can't take that away from me  
No they can't take that away from me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We may never, never meet again, on this bumpy road to love  
Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_

_The way you hold your knife_  
_The way we dance till three_  
_The way you change my life_  
_No, no they can't take that away from me_  
_No they can't take that away from me_  
_No they can't take that away from me_  
_No they'll never, never, never, never take that away from me_  
_No they can't take that away..._

By the time Sam had finished the song, Jack was far away in the land of slumber. Smiling, content that her dream lover was once again with her; she laid her head down on the bed beside his hand, soon following him to the distant shores.

* * *

"Charlie!" Jack screamed in his sleep. Sam woke with a start. "Charlie! Where are you?" She didn't know what to do. Who was Charlie? 

So, she did the only think she could think of, she tried to wake him up, "Jack! Wake up! Jack! Wake up!" When this method proved ineffective she resorted to the last thing in the world she wanted to do, "Colonel O'Neill! Wake up!" she barked in her best drill sergeant impersonation to date.

Jack's eyes flew open and after a few seconds he remembered where he was, "Shit! Sam, I'm sorry you have to witness all of this."

"It's alright, Jack. I don't want you going through all of this alone."

Jack shook his head at her devotion, "No, remember the last time we saw each other – at the Academy? I told you I was getting married."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

Jack's bruised face turned away from Sam, "When I got back, I told Sarah – my fiancée – that I didn't want to marry her. She told me she was pregnant. Charlie's our son, Sam."

The woman looked down at her hands, "So, you married her?"

Jack nodded, unable to say a thing.

"I hope you're happy, Jack. God knows I'll never be without you," and with that she left. Wanting with all her heart to look back, and yet forcing herself not to – for his sake as well as her own. He was married; Samantha Carter did _not_ ruin marriages on a whim.

* * *

A/N: Soo? What do you think? Is it still worth reading? I'm branching out with my writing in this by doing this to Sam and Jack, I normally wouldn't - but I don't think that Jack would give up his son for a woman let's face it, he's met _twice_. Please review.  



	4. Christmas Surprises

A/N: Thank you all soo very much for the support with this fic. And for sticking with it even though it's not my usual 'fluff, fluff and more fluff' type of thing. It gets pretty bad in the next few chapters, because I want to keep this true to the movie and the pilot...after that it's all fair game.

* * *

"Come on, Carter!" Mitchell prodded, "It'll be fun! You know you want to."

Sam sighed, wondering for at least the hundredth time how she had managed to let Cam talk her into this. "I look like a slut, Cameron!"

"You're supposed to, silly! Those dads need something to keep themselves occupied while their kids tell Santa what they want for Christmas."

Sam demurely walked out of the dressing room – clothed in the sparse clothing of one of Santa's 'little helpers'. "You _so_ owe me, Cam."

Mitchell (dressed in the more conservative clothes of a male elf) just winked at her, "You look hot, Carter. Give it up! Let's go, they're starting in a few minutes."

It had been three years since her last encounter with Jack O'Neill, and yet he was always on her mind. She only allowed Cameron and her other friends to drag her to events like this on the fleeting hope that maybe she could forget about Jack – even if it was just for one second.

Cam saw her far away expression, "Thinking about O'Neill?"

Sam nodded, "It's so strange. I've only ever really seen him three times and yet I feel so…I don't know – attached to him. Like he's my other half."

"You're soul mate."

Sam glared at him, "I wouldn't go _that_ far, but yeah. Something like that."

"Come on, dreamer. We've got candy to give away!"

* * *

About half way through her shift, Sam spotted someone she had hoped (and dreaded) to never see again. Plastering on a _very_ fake smile, she walked up to the father as Cam led the eight-year-old boy to Santa. 

"It's been a while, Sam," Jack said in a low voice so as not to arouse the suspicion of his son.

"Yes, it has, Jack. That's Charlie? He seems like a good kid." She looked him in the eyes for the first time in three years; "You and Sarah are doing good with him, Jack – really good."

Jack sighed, "Sarah and I are separated, Sam. The divorce will go through sometime within the next six months."

Sam looked back to Charlie, "So? What's that got to do with me? We hardly know each other, Jack! Sure, I've read some of the mission reports and there's our _two_ conversations – but we hardly know each other. I bet you don't even know how I take my coffee."

"Black, one sugar. You like to taste it the way it was meant to be."

Sam's eyes flickered back to Jack's hopeful face, "You have a very good memory, Jack O'Neill with two 'L's."

He smirked, "That I do." As Charlie finished telling Santa his long list of things he wanted, Jack got a piece of paper out of his wallet, writing something down on it. "Here, if you ever want to get to know me better. Just call."

Sam took the piece of paper willingly, "Where are you stationed at?"

"Colorado Springs. You?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Charlie joined the two and as they left, Sam whispered, "See you around, fly boy."

* * *

When Sam got back to the base, she was surprised beyond belief that there was a note from General Kerigen to go to his office as soon as she got in. 

"General?" Sam asked as she saluted her CO.

"Captain, at ease. Sit down. There's a matter of great importance General West wants to discuss with you. General?"

It was only then that Sam noticed the presence of the other General in the room. General West seemed like a good commander. "Captain, I hear that you are a physicist. Is that true?"

"Theoretical astrophysicist, sir."

Kerigen smirked at Sam's handling of West. The two General's had never gotten along and West wanting to take Sam from Kerigen's base was just mean. There! He thought it; West asking for Samantha Carter to be transferred to the Pentagon was mean!

West leaned up against Kerigen's desk, "Yes, well, anyway, Captain, there is a matter of utmost importance taking place at the Pentagon right now. It's more of a scientific experiment than anything else, and we had hoped that you would be able to solve the puzzle."

"I'm not going to order you, Sam," Kerigen said, looking at the woman he respected as a daughter and a friend. "This could be a riddle with no answer. In a sense what we're asking you to do is tell us what the picture is with only half the pieces of the puzzle. You're a very valuable asset to the Academy, so I'm not going to order you to do this one way or another."

"What do you say, Carter? Do you like puzzles?"

Sam looked between the faces of both men. The Pentagon? How long would it take? What about Jack? She just found him again, could she give him up that easily? Scientific puzzle, he said. It could put her down in history books for all generations to see hereafter.

After a few minutes of strained silence, she spoke, "How long would I have before we had to leave if I say yes?"

"One week."

She looked down at her hands – the woman battling with the scientist. Sam looked up with a new determination in her face, "I'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Anyone? Anyone at all?  



	5. Phone Conversations

AN: OBVIOUSLY you guys didn't like the last chapter very much...either that or none of you chose to review (except for about FIVE people!). I hope you like this one better - the angst is laid on thick in this chapter. Be ye warned!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Samantha Carter?" a female voice asked on the other end.

"Speaking," Sam said, rather confused why someone was calling her house number. The only people who had this number were her boss, Catherine Langford (the other scientist she was working with) and her father. No, wait, she had given this number to Jack right after she got to D.C. two years ago just in case he really wanted to keep in touch.

The woman on the other end breathed a sigh of relief, "This is Sarah O'Neill, Jack's wife."

Sam's concern grew immediately, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"Our son, Charlie, shot himself with Jack's hand gun. He died yesterday. Jack's not taking it very well," Sam could hear tears in the woman's voice, "I think he's going to shoot himself."

Sam's military mind took over, "Sarah, stay calm. Give Jack the telephone. Don't let him hold it, just hold it up to his ear, I need to speak with him."

Sarah drew in a shaky breath, hoping beyond hope that this woman she'd only met once could save her husband. Their marriage may have been in shambles, but Sarah needed Jack to live, "Okay…Here he is."

Sam didn't think she just started talking, "Jack, I know you can hear me. You don't have to say anything, just listen. I know this must be a really hard time for you right now, I was a wreck myself after my mom died. You probably have the gun he used in your hands right now. You're probably thinking that it may be better if you just shoot and end your life right now. You're son is dead, and it's your fault, right? _Wrong_, Jack. You did _not_ give Charlie that gun and tell him to shoot. You did _not_ pull that trigger…"

"I might as well have," Jack whispered. "It's my gun."

"I refuse to accept that, Jack O'Neill! You have too much to live for – too much good that you can still do!"

"Like what!" Jack shouted into the phone. "My son is _dead_, Sam. No parent should ever have to live through this! No parent should ever have to go through what I'm going through right now!"

"Then live, Jack. You're not the only one who's suffering right now because of Charlie. Sarah lost her son, too. Don't shut her out, Jack! You're being a selfish bastard, you know that, Jack? If you end your life now, who will spread awareness about why Charlie died? If you die, who'll remember him? Jack, you're an American hero. You've been to war and survived, been captured and come home alive. Do you really want to die the death of a coward?"

The phone clicked off. Sam heard a beeping sound of the disconnected line. Tears filled her eyes as she wondered if her words had reached the man, many miles away. She prayed to God that they did. Next to Jack O'Neill, his wife, was hoping the same thing.

* * *

"Carter." 

"Hi, Sam. This is, Sarah. I was kinda hoping we could talk." Sam turned off the monitor of the computer she had been working on and walked over to her couch to sit down.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't really know who else to call. Two airmen came yesterday and informed Jack that he's been recalled to active duty. He left today. The look in his eyes told me that he doesn't expect to come back," tears welled in Sarah's eyes, but she desperately tried to stop the onslaught of loneliness.

"It's going to be all right, Sarah. You'll get through this."

"I don't think I can, Sam. Jack is my world. I moved half way across the country to marry him and raise Charlie. I have no friends – Charlie and Jack were my world. And now Charlie's dead and Jack's gone. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sarah, you're a strong woman. You're going to be fine. Now, I got transferred back to Colorado Springs, I've finished my assignment here. My plane gets in tomorrow morning, are you still living in the same house?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be over as soon as I get in, okay? Can you wait that long for me?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be there as soon as I can – just hold on, Sarah. Hold on."

* * *

After informing her superiors, Sam was able to catch a flight out that very night to the Springs. She arrived in the airport around 2200 hours, before renting a car and driving over to Sarah and Jack's house. 

She got there and found the house just like she remembered – tidy front yard full of flowers and shrubs, muddy boots in the doorway. Sam knocked on the door, and when Sarah didn't answer she tried the handle. It was unlocked.

"Sarah?" Sam called into the chillingly quiet house. Slowly she got out her gun, making her way through the first floor of the house, then proceeding to the second. "Sarah?" Sam kicked open a door that was barely shut. Inside she found Charlie's room, and Sarah on the bed, curled up like a baby and crying her eyes out.

"Sarah?" Sam ran to the woman she hardly knew but thought of as a friend. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here. Shh, it's okay."

"My baby's dead," Sarah cried into Sam's shoulder. "My baby's dead! And my husband is as good as dead."

"Shh, it's okay. Just let it all out. I'm here now, you don't need to be strong."

The two women sat like that for hours, Sarah crying her eyes out as Sam held her in her arms. It was almost four in the morning when Sarah finally feel asleep, exhausted from her emotional trauma.

The next morning Sarah awoke to the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee and something she hadn't smelt in weeks – breakfast. Trudging sleepily downstairs, she found Sam on the phone in the kitchen as she flipped some bacon in the frying pan.

"I don't care what mission he's on, General! You used that man's suicidal behavior against him and his wife…Tell me one thing – is he alive?…What do you mean, you don't know? General West, it is your _job_ to know!" Sarah listened a little bit longer, wanting to hear the outcome of the conversation. "When should he be getting back, sir?…I see. No, that's quite alright; I can manage…No, sir, I won't be in for a few weeks…I didn't think it'd be a problem, sir, considering I didn't take any personal time while I was at the Pentagon…I see…Good bye, sir, I'll see you then." Sam hung up the phone and swore fluently in Mandarin, French and Russian.

"Sarah, stop hiding in the doorway and come have a cup of coffee," Sam said without removing her eyes from the frying pan. "Sleep well?"

The disheveled woman nodded, "As well as can be expected. What were you talking to General West about?"

"I was inquiring as to where Jack is." She looked Sarah in the eye as she dished out breakfast onto two plates. "They wouldn't tell me a thing. All they said was I'd find out when I get there."

"Where's 'there', Sam?"

"Cheyenne Mountain."

* * *

A/N: See where I'm going with this? I hope you all review - I miss hearing all of your guys' feedback. Even if it's criticism - I want to hear it. 

Happy Hanukkah everyone!


	6. Settling In

A/N: This delay you've all been made to suffer really isn't my fault...okay, partially it is. I broke a rule and couldn't post again until Sunday at 10:30 my time, but the power went out all over my county when the main power grids went off line after we had hurricane force winds knocking down trees all over the place. We just got power back and I'm not sure how long it's going to stay on considering we're expecting another storm tonight.

This is just a short one to keep you all interested. Please review! It makes me sad when you don't review. And when I'm sad I don't update.

* * *

A few days later, there was still no sign of Jack, and Sarah was starting to have serious problems with living in her house. So she moved in with Sam. It was a great arrangement, both women liked each other and because Sarah was going through such a difficult time, she needed a willing ear which she found in Samantha Carter. 

It was the fourth night after Sarah had moved in when Sam opened up to her, "My mother died when I was fifteen. My dad, Air Force Colonel at the time, was supposed to pick her up from the airport – but he got stuck in a meeting. So she took a cab.

"That day it was pouring down rain in the city, and the cab hydroplaned out of control before wrapping around a tree. She was killed instantly, and the driver escaped with minimal injury. For a long time after that I blamed my dad for her death – my brother Mark still does. But after a while I realized something: If she was meant to die that day my father picking her up wouldn't have made a difference."

Their eyes met, and held. In that moment Sarah realized she wasn't alone and there was life after lose. "It's just so hard. No one should have to go through this, Sam."

Sam nodded, "You're right, no parent should have to burry their own child. But we live on to carry on their legacy. As short as his life was, Charlie made an impact."

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, "Stay here," Sam said, "I'll get it."

"Sam?" Jack said when the door opened. He had been told Sarah was living in he apartment, not Sam as well. "What are you doing here?"

The officer just glared at him, "I could ask you the same thing, Jack. I live here."

"Is Sarah here?" Sam nodded affirmative, "Then can I see her?"

"Just a second," Sam said after she saw the urgency in Jack's eyes. She sure as hell wanted to deck the bastard for shutting Sarah out like that and leaving her alone. But that was Sarah's call to make.

"Sarah?" Sam said softly, "It's Jack. He wants to see you, but if you'd rather, I can make him leave."

The older woman shook her head, "No, that's alright. You can let him in, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded, "It needs to happen."

Sam led Jack into their humble abode, still filled with boxes from moving. "I'm going to make some coffee. Did you want some tea, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, but the look she gave Sam told her not to be gone long. Sam had transformed into Sarah's rock in the past few days they'd grown to know each other. Sarah felt that without Sam she could not stand – it was a feeling she didn't like, but accepted all the same.

"What do you want, Jack?" Sarah asked when Sam was in the kitchen.

"To save our marriage," he responded quietly. He wasn't so sure it was what he wanted precisely, but it was what Sarah needed.

Sarah shook her head, "No you don't. You saw the divorce papers I left for you at the house – this is just a last ditch effort not to go against your Catholic upbringing and get divorced. You don't want to stay in this sham of a marriage any more than I do."

"It doesn't matter. You're pregnant with my child, Sarah. I won't let you raise it alone." Jack was very firm in his devotion to fatherhood. He'd stay in the worst marriage on the planet if it meant that he got to raise his children.

Sarah shook her head, "I started my period two days ago, Jack. I'm not pregnant and you're off the hook. Good-bye, Jack."

Jack got up, relieved and saddened to do so, "Good-bye, Sarah." Sam came back into the room with another cup of tea for her roommate. "Take good care of her, Sam. She deserves it."

"It's a shame you're in such a hurry to die, Jack," Sam said as she walked him to the door. "There's so much good left for you to do."

Jack smiled half-heartedly, remembering nearly the same words as they came out of Dr. Jackson's mouth. "How do you know that, Sam?"

She looked into his eyes and saw into the depths of his very soul, "Because you're part of a rare breed, Jack O'Neill: the true American hero."

* * *

A/N: Reviews anyone? If you guys continue to not review I just won't update. Even if it's just to say hi or that your aunt in Capris sent you a yellow car for Hanukkah or Christmas or Winter Solstice or for Kwanza - I want the reviews! Oh, yeah, if you review, I'll update like...tonight maybe.  



	7. Patterns Always Lead to Change

A/N: This is for everyone who's reading but not reviewing: REVEIW!

* * *

Life fell into a regular pattern in the apartment. Sam would wake up first, take a shower and start the coffee before going to wake up Sarah who would then take her shower and start her day. She was doing volunteer work in a local shelter, and she found that getting out of the house and helping others was helping her.

At night either Sarah would make something, the two would order out, or if they felt sociable, they'd go out to eat at a club or something. When the divorce was finalized, Sarah didn't feel much like company, so Sam made her some comfort foods before going out with some of her friends (limited) from work.

After just a short while, the two learned to read each other like a book. When Sarah started digressing back into the depression Sam had helped her out of, the two would go and take a walk around town, the park, even once they went to Charlie's grave. It helped a lot for Sarah to have someone to talk to in that time.

About six months after Jack had returned home, Sam received a call from General Kerigen informing her that she was now going to be transferred back to the Pentagon. Sam did _not_ like that order at all and managed to wheedle her way to serving one week at the Pentagon then one week in Colorado. That way she would still be there for Sarah, but the Pentagon would have their shining star back. Officially, however, she was based full time at the Pentagon.

Usually once every two weeks, Jack would call, asking to see Sam. The first time he did this, Sarah picked up the phone. Sam and Jack were both actually pleasantly surprised at how well she handled the situation.

"Are you sure that me seeing him is okay, Sarah?" Sam asked as she waited for Jack to pick her up for their 'non-date'.

Sarah nodded, "He's a good guy, Sam. But I could tell the first time I met you and saw you with him that there's something more there between the two of you." She met Sam's eyes and smiled, "It's okay for you to be happy, Sam."

Sam snorted, "Now you're sounding like my father."

"He must be a wise man, Samantha Carter."

Sam nodded, "I'm just beginning to find that out. Now, are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

Sarah smiled at Sam's mother-henning; it'd been a long time since she'd been looked after and taken care of like Sam did. "I'll be fine, Sam. It's not like…"

She trailed off as someone knocked on the door. Sam looked at the blonde widow with open concern, "I'll get it. Just, remember to breathe, Sarah."

"I'll try. Have fun, Sam."

* * *

Jack would either take Sam out to dinner, or they would eat at his house where the two talked about anything and everything that wasn't really important. Both were just enjoying the other's company; Jack happy that he had yet again found the blonde teen that had stolen his heart at first wink; Sam glad to be able to at least listen to the man who had shut her out the previous year. 

Sometimes the couple would go for a walk down the street, sometimes to a movie or a 'theatrical presentation' by one of the local acting groups. They never went to the cemetery. Sam could tell that although Jack was trying to get on with his life, he just wasn't ready for that yet. He couldn't admit to himself that it wasn't his fault. Dr. Daniel Jackson had done a lot to repair what little self-worth Jack felt for himself during their time on Abydos, but there was only so much a man could do. A _woman_ on the other hand…

Without either of them really realizing it, the two grew almost inseparable. What surprised Jack was that it was more than just physical, they had an emotional connection that caused such closeness…the two started finishing each others' sentences, as cliché as that sounds; and they couldn't go more than a few days without at least talking to the other. It made Sarah smile that Jack was able to at least start to let go and move on with his life.

Almost a year after Sam and Sarah had moved in together, Jack showed up on their 'doorstep' completely out of the blue.

Sarah opened the door, "Hello, Jack."

Jack forced a small smile, fiddling with a manila envelope in his hands. "Hi, Sarah."

"Did you need, Sam? She's in D.C. this week."

Jack shook his head, "I came to see you." He presented her with the envelope, "This is all the papers for the house and Charlie's trust fund we started when he was a baby. I thought you should have them."

Sarah's eyes went wide in shock. What the hell was her ex-husband saying? "What does all this mean?"

"I want you to have the house, Sarah. I don't care what you do with it, but I can't live there anymore. I've learned that the hard way this past year." Jack closed his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to break loose. After almost a year of nightmares reliving his son's death, Jack O'Neill was admitting defeat and giving up.

Sarah nodded, trying to understand. "Where will you live?"

"I've found a secluded house not far from here, just outside of the Springs. It has a great observation deck on the roof."

The childless mother felt tears come to her eyes, this year with Sam had taught her many things – most important being that while she wasn't able to change the past, she could preserve it and move on for the future. That house was her past. "Thank you, Jack."

* * *

"Carter." 

"Sam, it's Sarah."

"Sarah, what's wrong? I've been trying to reach you all day."

"My father just had a stroke. He's going to need a full time nurse at his side from now on." Sarah paused taking in a big breathe, "Jack came by the apartment two days ago – with the papers for our house. I'm moving back in with my dad so I can take care of him."

Sam felt a little concerned that her friend was moving back into the place that still haunted her sleep, "Are you up for that, Sarah? I'm not deaf, I can hear you at night sometimes, when you're caught up in a nightmare. Can you handle living there again?"

"I need to, Sam. If I don't face the house again, then I'll just spend the rest of my life running away from something that I can't run away from. I need to do this."

Sam nodded, although she knew the other woman couldn't see. She had just been informed herself that her life was about to change drastically. The Stargate had been opened again. This time if there was going to be a team going through – she'd be on it.

"Okay, Sarah. I have something, you need to hear, too, okay?"

"What is it, Sam?"

"You know that project that Jack was working on a year ago up at NORAD?"

"Yeah…the suicide mission."

"They're reopening the project and want me one that team."

"Oh." Sarah was shocked to say the least, but she knew that Sam was a strong woman and she could do anything she wanted. "I'll probably be out of the apartment by the time you get back to Colorado, but we'll still talk, right?"

Sam smiled and Sarah could feel it in her voice, "You're like a sister to me, Sarah. We can talk whenever you need to."

Sarah smiled back, through the thousands of miles that separated them, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Please? I'll stop posting if no one reviews. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GOT FOR HANUKKAH OR CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE! TELL ME NOW!  



	8. The Briefing

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing again. I appreciate it.

It seemed to be a popular question to ask me what I got for Hanukkah: a radio teddybear (that's right! It's a stuffed animal that has a radio inside it), vanilla rum, a sweater, a poncho, slippers, a scarf, Jennifer Government, and a day calendar. Not exactly everything I wanted. I asked for season 1 of SG1 on DVD...but my birthday is on the 21st so I still might get it...possibly...

* * *

Jack stood at the briefing table, not sitting down just yet. He'd been called in two days ago when someone looking like Ra had come through the Stargate. It felt like a lifetime ago. He'd been sitting on his observation deck, looking at Sam's favorite spots in the sky as he wished she was there.

Now he was here. Recalled to active duty after retiring when he got back from Abydos. Hopefully this would be just as short a stint – like Hammond had said.

"Where's Captain Carter?" Hammond asked, turning to one of his subordinates…Samuels, Jack though was his name.

"Just arriving, sir," Samuels replied. Jack's eyes scrunched up a little. No way it could be _his_ Sam Carter. Carter was a common enough surname in the military.

"Carter?" he asked anyway.

Hammond looked at him; "I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission."

Jack was perplexed. Sam would have told him if she was being assigned here, right? Right? "I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."

Hammond shook his head, "Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate."

Hadn't Sam mentioned something about a secret project she'd been working on? He'd heard her mumble 'Stargate' in her sleep sometimes when she'd been too drunk or tired to go home.

Jack wrote down a note to himself on a notepad. Somehow all this had reminded him that he'd promised to take Sam out for Italian when she was in town next. "Where's he transferring from?" No harm in assuming it's a man, right? Right?

"_She_ is transferring from the Pentagon." At the sound of the voice he knew so well, Jack looked up. When he met her eyes, they exchanged smirks. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill," she saluted like a proper soldier, "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir."

Jack smirked as Kawalsky made some remark about her name and the two bantered back and forth. He'd have to talk to the general about this.

* * *

When Sam had found out who was going to be her commanding officer, she'd flipped. Beg as she might with her godfather, George Hammond, or the president himself, she couldn't get them to back down. She was stuck with what she had been told to do. And if she didn't do it, she'd go to jail or worse. 

Sam's palms sweated nervously as she waited in the elevator for it to get down to the level she needed. She was not in a good mood. Only the remote possibility that it was _her_ Jack O'Neill that awaited her kept her grounded.

Her alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning, and then she'd barely had enough time to shower and change before she had to catch her flight. The damn plane had been delayed in leaving from the Pentagon because of too much air traffic and what awaited her when they grounded in Colorado Springs was even more bad luck: she had to wait half an hour for her transport car to arrive. To make everything worse, she'd had to endure a chauvinistic driver who thought she should be pregnant, bare-foot and in the kitchen and wasn't afraid to let it be known _all the way_ to the base.

Needless to say, Samantha Louisa-May Carter was _not_ in a pleasant mood when she'd arrived at the base. It didn't help matters much when she'd been introduced to Ferretti and Kawalsky. Chauvinistic pigs.

During the briefing all Sam could think when she looked at Jack was, _I really need to talk to Uncle George about this_.

* * *

After the briefing following Hammond's announcement of the SG teams, Sam and Jack stayed behind when everyone else filed out of the room. Hammond waited until the doors had closed behind the last person then turned to his goddaughter and the very insubordinate Colonel, "In my office. Now." 

Inside the office, Hammond stared at his two most important assets in this assignment. "Well? What's wrong? Don't like your assignments?"

Sam was the first to speak, glancing at Jack first she said, "No, sir." She paused – man this was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted, Captain. Now tell me, Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per se, sir. It's just that I would like to be transferred off of SG-1 and onto a different team." She looked at Jack, and he looked back both willing the other to know how deep their emotions ran.

"Sam, why?" Hammond asked. He was quickly realizing that this was the time for Uncle George, not General Hammond.

"Because our personal relationship runs too deep for us to remain CO and 2IC on the same team, General," Jack said in a tone that commanded finality.

George Hammond looked at both of the officers before him. He was surprised and proud that both of them had come forward with this now, instead of later. How detrimental could it have been if they had waited three, two or even just a year to tell him this?

"How so?" he asked calmly. There was a reason both these officers were put on the same team. The powers that be _needed_ the two on the same team. Perhaps there was a way around taking Sam Carter off the team…

"As you well know, I've been living with the Colonel's ex-wife for the past year, sir. And, as you also know, we've known each other for years prior to being stationed in the Springs together a few years ago. I'm sure my father told you about the run in I had with three of his officers when I was nineteen?"

George smirked; he'd had his suspicions that the Jack O'Neill mentioned by his friend was the same man sitting before him now. Now those suspicions were confirmed.

"Anything else?" he asked with a façade of calmness.

Jack nodded, "Yes, sir. We've been dating for the past eight months as well." Sam shot him a look that asked if that was what they were really doing and Jack's replying look confirmed that it was if that was the way she wanted it. Sam smiled in a positive answer.

"I can't do that, Sam, Jack. I respect you both a lot for coming forward with this now. But the president has expressed his strong preference that you are both on the same team. There's nothing I can do on the matter. I'm sorry."

"I hear Africa's nice this time of year," Jack said seemingly out of the blue.

Sam caught his drift immediately while it took Hammond a while to do so. "Yes, I've always wanted to see the Sahara in person." Sam grinned impishly at Jack, "On one of those five year tours the locals give out sometimes."

"Really? I haven't heard about those. Do tell," Jack and Sam were playing everything up perfectly just for the General's presence. These two knew how to get what they wanted.

Hammond finally cracked under the pressure of what the two were implying, "Okay! Fine. I'll bring your ultimatum to the president. Just don't do anything rash - yet. Promise me that."

"We promise," Sam and Jack said together in light voices.

Hammond sighed, shaking his head, "You two have rubbed off too much on each other. Dismissed." After the two left, Hammond picked up the phone on his desk, "Get me the president, immediately."

"Hello, General. What can I do for you?"

General Hammond cleared his throat, trying to find the right words in which to explain this to his superior. "Well, sir, this concerns Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Jacob's daughter and that CO you gave her? What's wrong? They not getting along?"

"No, sir. Nothing like that – Sam wants to be transferred to a different team so she'll be free to carry on a personal relationship with Colonel O'Neill. Sir?"

"In one word: no. In four words: no the hell not! We need them on the same team, General." To say the president was pissed at this request would be the equivalent of saying a tsunami is a little water.

George sighed; he felt a large headache coming on. "Sir, I'd expected you'd say that and that's what I told them."

"What did they say?"

"They said that Africa seemed nice this time of year and so did a five year tour of the Sahara, sir. They meant it, sir. I've no doubt that both of them would resign and move to Africa if they had no other choice and want to be together."

"Shit. George what the hell did I do to deserve this? Don't answer that." The man sighed heavily, resigned to what he had to do. "I want you to keep this thing between them silent for as long as you can – I'll work on figuring something out."

"Sir? What if we just give them what they want? Put Captain Carter on SG2 and let the two teams work jointly on most if not all of their missions?"

The response was instantaneous, "Do it."

* * *

A/N: See? I told you it would only be by the book until the pilot was over. Everything from now on is fair game.  



	9. Meetings After the Briefing

A/N: This is dedicated to the oh so wonderful **Albi** because she knows how much I love reviews and gave me one for each chapter. Yay for her! You should all follow her example and maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to you, too.

* * *

Sam and Jack all but ran from the General's office, stopping only when they were safe in the elevator. Sam slapped his arm lightly, "Why did you tell him we are dating?"

Jack looked at his companion and shrugged. She was so beautiful in her dress blues. "I had to say something to get him to agree. And we kinda _are_ dating."

Sam looked at him quizzically. She could get lost in the rich brown depths of his eyes so easily it was almost scary. "What do you mean?"

He pinned her against the wall of the elevator, "We go out, I buy you dinner, you cook me dinner, we go to plays, take walks together, my neighbors think you're living with me. We're _dating_."

Sam smiled up at him, "Oh. I think I like that reasoning." And she did. Sam very much so liked that Jack thought they were dating. The theoretical astrophysicist captured his lips skillfully in her own, loving the taste of him. "I like that very much," she said when she let him go.

The elevator door opened and someone cleared their throat, bringing the couple's attention back to their present surroundings. A woman about Sam's age walked into the elevator. She had on a white doctor's coat and Jack remembered her as the doctor who had done the post-mission check up on them when they got back from Abydos.

"Captain, Colonel," the auburn haired woman nodded in salutation to both of them.

"Doctor," both of them replied in unison.

"Just don't let the General see you two acting like that. I hear he's thought of a new punishment for those who break the regs."

"What's that, Doctor?" Sam asked curiously. Jack sent her a warning look not to get bated by the good Dr. Fraiser.

"Being left on a planet with Goa'uld occupation."

"Good one, Doc'," Jack said with a condescending smile. "But aren't you forgetting that if the Goa'uld get their hands on one of us they'll probably snake us?"

Fraiser snapped her fingers in mock disappointment, "Damn." She smiled menacingly at Jack, "But unfortunately for you, even if he didn't authorize that – I'm in charge of the base physicals. And I have a wide selection of needles to choose from. Some centimeters long – others inches."

Jack had poorly contained terror on his face and Sam patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Doctor. We've already discussed this with General Hammond," Sam said, smiling at the other woman who winked in response.

The elevator stopped again and Sam looked at the sub-level they were on. "Jack? This is your stop." Jack pouted cutely, and would have won if Sam didn't close her eyes to say, "Don't give me that face! You know that you have to find a replacement for me on SG-1 if the General is going to re-assign me – and you know he is. Now move it mister!"

Jack sulkily got off the elevator and waved goodbye to Sam as the door closed.

"You've got it bad, Jack!" Ferretti laughed at the other man from his vantage point a few yards away.

* * *

Inside the elevator Sam and Janet looked at each other closely, sizing the other woman up. "Dr. Fraiser, I'm terribly sorry about my earlier behavior and that of Colonel O'Neill. It shouldn't have happened." 

Dr. Fraiser smirked, "Don't worry about it, and call me Janet. There's so few women on this base I don't think it'd be right if we all called each other 'doctor' or 'captain this', 'major that'."

Sam smiled warmly at the other woman, "You can call me Sam. I've actually been thinking since the program was restarted a few months ago."

"Dangerous pastime."

"I know." They both laughed for a moment at the scene from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Thinking could be a _very_ dangerous pastime. "Anyway, I was thinking about having a party for all the female personnel on the base. Just a sort of girl bonding thing. Find out a little bit about each other to help us grow more effectively as a unit. Can you help me?"

Janet nodded, already thinking of the possibilities. "Yeah, I'll help. I actually have a list of everyone on base. I'll just have to narrow it down to all the females, then we can call a meeting with them in the infirmary and plan something more concrete."

"Or we could just send out a mass email telling them the time and place of it and asking for a reply if they can make it or not."

"Excellent! Where do you think we should have it?" Janet asked, her apartment was way too small and she doubted Sam's situation was much better.

Sam smiled menacingly, "My dear doctor, it's all a matter of timing. Colonel O'Neill just bought a new house – 2500 square feet. All I have to do is ask and kick him out for a night." Janet's eyes widened. It was a good idea for payback for his rude behavior earlier, but how would Sam convince him?

"Are you two living together?" Janet asked, voicing one of her biggest questions.

Sam's eyes gave away a hope that they might be soon, "Not right now, no. But I was living with his ex-wife for the past year. Who knows? Sarah just moved back into their old house because her father's coming to live with her. I've been spending a lot of my time at the Colonel's new house, but nothing's concrete as of now."

Janet nodded sagely, "It will be soon. If what I saw earlier was proof of anything, it's that he's going to ask you to move in soon. How long have you guys been dating?" The elevator opened and the two walked out, continuing their conversation.

"About eight months."

"And you really squared everything away with Hammond?"

"Well, we told him that if he didn't find a way for us to continue this relationship, we'd both retire and do a five year stint in the Sahara."

Janet laughed loudly as they reached the infirmary. There were two nurses on duty at the moment and both were women. The shorter doctor turned to her new friend, "Want to test our idea out?" Sam grinned. "Lieutenants, come here."

The two Lieutenants (Dudley and Anderson) were instantly at their superiors' sides. Sam continued the questioning, "Would you two like to get together with Dr. Fraiser, myself and the rest of the women working on this base to get to know everyone better?"

Dudley was the first to answer, "Ma'am, I think that's a nice idea. I'd be up for it. What about you, Stacy?"

Stacy Anderson looked from her new friend and fellow nurse to Captain Carter and Dr. Fraiser in front of her. Carter looked so foreboding in her dress blues. "Is this an order or a request, ma'ams?"

Janet furrowed her brow, "We just want to test the waters on how receptive of an idea it is, Anderson. If it becomes reality, it will always remain an open invitation, not an order. We don't feel that it would be appropriate to order you to get to know your fellow females on the base."

Stacy nodded, "You may have some resistance from the higher ranking males, but it's a really good idea and if it gets off the ground, you can count on my support."

The two other women nodded, "Thank you both. This has helped a lot. And, Anderson, you don't have to worry about the men." Sam's smile was scarier than anyone could have imagined for such a lovely woman, "There are a few things yet to be revealed that will make it so they don't cause any trouble."

"Captain Carter, ma'am?" a young SF asked quietly. He looked nervously at the four women in front of him.

"Yes, airman?" Sam asked in her command tone.

"General Hammond would like to see you in the briefing room, ma'am."

"Thank you." She turned back to Janet, "Here I go. Let's hope my initial thoughts were correct, shall we?"

Janet nodded, watching her leave and praying to any god that might be real and out there listening that Sam would get what she deserved – Jack O'Neill.

* * *

A/N: So? Feel like gracing me with your reviews? I told you everything would be AU except the stuff you see on screen during the pilot. It's all coming out.  



	10. Team Bonding is Oh So FUN

A/N: So...I'm guessing you all want to see what happens next, huh? That's why I'm updating. I love the reviews! Keep sending them, they really help me write!

* * *

When Sam got to the briefing room, she found everyone who'd been at the last meeting was there again. These were the people who made up SG-1 and SG-2. She sat down next to Jack and the briefing began.

"I've called you all here because it's come to my attention that one of the assignments given out in the last briefing won't be able to work effectively. Since the re-assignment will concern only your two teams, I've only called back your two teams.

"Captain Carter will be transferred to SG-2 under the command of Major Kowalski and in return Captain Warren will be transferred to SG-1. Is that understood?"

A round of 'yes, sir's was heard from everyone around the table. Kowalski was all but glaring at his female team member while it was all Jack could do not to jump Sam right then and there. Sam met Kowalski's stare with one of her own.

"Good, dismissed." Hammond stood up, followed by everyone else. After he had left, the rest of the teams sat down again, minus Daniel. It was Jack and Sam against a very angry SG-2 and the new member of SG-1.

"What the hell was that about?" Kowalski asked Jack without taking his eyes off of Sam.

"_That_ was about a problem Carter had with being under my command. If you can't handle having a woman on your team, _Major_, say so now."

Charles Kowalski just glared at Sam, remaining silent.

"Good. Now steak and beer over at my house tonight for a little team bonding – for _both_ teams." Jack looked at everyone in turn. "Be there or be on the wrong side of a staff weapon when we go through the Stargate the day after tomorrow."

* * *

A few hours later everyone on SG-1 and –2 arrived at Jack's house, ready for a 'team bonding experience' as he had put it. Sam was already there and helping Jack set up when they arrived. He was out back cooking the steaks on the barbeque while she manned the door and let everyone in. 

"Hey, Sam!" Jack said as he came back into the house after lighting the barbeque. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. "Wha'cha doin'?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Nothin'." They kissed for a long while before he pulled back. Sam pouted prettily.

"I have to ask you something," Jack said with his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the pout that he always wanted to kiss off her face.

Sam sighed, resigned to no making out in the kitchen just then. "What?"

"Where are you going to live now that Sarah moved out?"

Because his eyes were still closed, Sam risked a smirk. "I don't know. I'm probably just going to buy a house somewhere. Why?"

He opened his eyes slowly and stared intently at her. "Why don't you just move in here? With me." The kiss she gave him was enough answer for both of them.

* * *

Kowalski was the first to arrive after Sam, albeit a few hours later. When she opened the door, he got a pretty good idea why the change was made in her assignment and in Warren's. 

"Major," she said with a polite but stiff nod, "Won't you come in?"

Charlie nodded and was about to come in but Sam stopped him again. "Wipe your shoes off first," she said in a tone that was eerily similar to his mother.

"Yes, ma'am," he said mockingly.

Sam put her hands on her hips in a move that screamed "house wife" and raised her eyebrows silently. If he had been anyone _but_ her new CO she'd have reamed his ass for a comment like that. _Chauvinistic, sexist bastard_, she thought with finality. That's what she'd tell the other women in regards to what Kowalski was like.

"Sam, who's here?" Jack asked as he walked into the house having heard a car pull up.

"Hey, Jack," Kowalski said as he and Sam walked further into the house.

Jack evaluated the situation in a second's time; Sam's face was burning with controlled anger – barely - and Charlie seemed to have this arrogant, chauvinistic air about him that Jack could tell had Sam on edge.

"Charlie? What the hell did you say to my girlfriend to have her looking at you like that?" Jack demanded hotly.

Kowalski looked from Jack to Sam then back to Jack. Both were silently fuming. "Ohh! _That's_ why there was the transfer."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _that's_ why she asked for the transfer."

Sam was getting rather uncomfortable with the conversation and looked down at where Jack's boots were leaving marks from the wet ground outside on the floor. She looked back up at him and glared, "You're _dripping_."

Jack looked down at his shoes, "Ah, so I am. Sorry," and obediently backtracked to the rug right inside the sliding glass door and wiped off the bottom of his boots. Charlie watched the proceedings with mirth. Jack was _so_ whipped.

The doorbell rang again, this time it was Jack that answered it. Sam and Charlie looked at each other nervously before she motioned with her head for him to follow her into the living room.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" she asked as he sat down on the sofa.

Kowalski shook his head, "No, that's okay, Carter."

Sam nodded before scrunching up her nose in confusion, as she smelt burning meat. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and she jumped out of her seat to go save dinner. When she came back into the house holding a steaming plate of steaks, she heard laughter from the living room.

Taking the portable phone from its place in the kitchen, she went back into the living room and tossed it at Jack. "Ow!" he whined as it hit him in the side. "What was that for?" he asked like a little boy who didn't know why he was in trouble.

"For burning dinner. Now we'll have to order out – or _go_ out." Sam had her hands on her hips again in a stance that screamed 'mom'.

Jack looked down meekly and said, "Sorry," like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar and was trying to get out of a punishment.

It was only then that Sam noticed the new arrivals: Daniel, Ferretti, Warren and the fourth member of SG-2, Lieutenant Frank Carlson. The whole party was there – and _all_ of them saw Jack's reaction to Sam throwing the phone at him.

Ferretti started it, but soon the entire room erupted in laughter – the start of the bonding that was to take place that night.

* * *

The team bonding night went well, Sam was a little uncomfortable at the beginning because she was the only woman there, but those feelings vanished after the first few rounds of 'Something No One Knows About Me…" in which it was revealed that Warren slept with his son's teddy bear when he was away from home; Kowalski had never gotten over the desire to pull off practical jokes; Carlson liked to watch romantic comedies with his girlfriend; Ferretti was a gambler and better (to which Kowalski called a technical foul because that was common knowledge and Ferretti said that so were the practical jokes. Kowalski shut up); Daniel was a Jew; and Jack had an intense desire to beat the crap out of Samuels whenever he saw him. 

Sam was very wise when it was her turn and revealed she liked to watch action movies that had a lot of scientific stuff in it so she could make a list of everything they did wrong in them. Jack mumbled that he already knew that which resulted in a pillow fight after Sam threw the throw pillow she was hugging at his head.

Over all the seven of them had fun. After Kowalski and Carlson were sufficiently drunk, Jack started asking them really random questions that they answered truthfully.

"Do you think Sam is hot?"

"Who doesn't?" Kowalski replied.

"Why do you think she's hot?" Jack prodded.

Carlson shrugged, "Don't know. She's hella smart, her ass is so hot – and she's blonde! Perfect combination."

Jack and Sam exchanged looks that clearly said that Frank would be getting his ass kicked into next Thursday if he wasn't so drunk.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I personally think it's crap. Care to change my opinion? Oh, did I mention that if I think a story is crap I tend to stop updating?  



	11. Wake of a Hero

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Just remember to keep sending them!

* * *

Sam was numb as she stood beside Jack and the rest of SG-1 and SG-2 during the memorial service for Charlie Kowalski. He shouldn't have died, but he had. That was the whole of it. Her CO and one of her boyfriend's best friends was now dead because of a stupid, smarmy race called the Goa'uld. 

_Damn them all_, she thought ferociously in her mind. _If it's the last thing I do, I'll get revenge for all the things they've done to me and to my friends_. The doctor the snake inside Kowalski had killed was a good man. . Lt. Dudley and the doctor had been dating for some time and were engaged to be married in less than two months when the snake killed him.

Now Dudley was going to have to tell his family a bogus story of how he'd died. Not so bogus really, she was telling them that he'd been killed when one a soldier being treated for brainwashing accidentally had their trigger pulled and killed him. It wasn't so bogus, but it wasn't the truth. Miranda Dudley knew that his family deserved nothing less than the truth.

Then it was Jack's turn to speak, "Charles Kowalski was many things: A soldier being just one of them. He will be remembered for all of the other things he was, as well. He was a husband. He was a father. He was a painter. He was a friend. He'll be missed greatly by those who knew him."

Everyone came to attention as Jack went back to his place beside Sam. Soon the ceremony was over and people got back on with their work – with their lives. That is, everyone besides SG-1 and –2.

* * *

The wake at Sam and Jack's house was a somber affair. Kowalski's wife, Sharon, and their three children, Jonathan (about the same age as Charlie would have been), Georgia, and Michelle were all in attendance. Georgia was a little girl of five and Michelle was three, both not understanding very well that Daddy wasn't coming back. 

Sharon was relieved when Sam offered to watch them throughout the wake, the mother needed time to grieve with Charlie's friends. She watched Sam take her two daughters into the backyard with Jonathan so they could play in the sun. Michelle wasn't very much in the mood for playing, so as soon as Sam sat down, the little girl promptly got into her lap and started playing with her dog tags.

Jack watched Sam interact with the three children as Michelle asked her a question that resulted in the brief rest of Georgia and Jonathan as they listened to Sam's response. The Captain held her audience captive as she wove the tale she was spinning to fit the ears of her listeners. When she was finished, Georgia asked her for another story; the results were the same.

Briefly Jack wondered if Sam and he were to ever have a family during their stay at the SGC. Would one of their friends do the same for their children if he or Sam was to die? What if _both_ of them died? Who would take care of _their_ children?

Jack resolved to discuss all of that with Sam after their guests departed.

* * *

"Sam, we need to talk," Jack said, passing her a beer after their guests had departed to their respective homes. 

She looked at him, noticing the small signs of his grief that others usually missed: the lines around his mouth and eyes were more drawn, there were faint bags under his eyes that told of nightmares, not to mention that his eyes were nearly black – a color they only got to when he was very sad or very angry.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

He wasted no time, figuring if he didn't say it then he'd never have the courage to. "Do you want kids? With me?"

Sam was a little relieved that this was what he wanted to talk about, but then she grew concerned. "Of course I want children with you, Jack. But it's all right with me if you don't want that. I can live without children, but I _don't_ think I could live without you."

Jack was reassured by her answer – he wasn't sure if he was ready to have children again, especially with what happened to Charlie (both of them) still fresh in his mind. He sat down by Sam and she gathered him up in her arms.

His head went instinctively to rest near her heart, while she sat on her knees in his lap, her hands gently stroking his hair. "I love you, Samantha," he whispered softly. When she didn't respond for a few minutes he thought she hadn't heard.

The Air Force Colonel raised his head to look into her eyes and the astrophysicist promptly dropped her own head so she could kiss him passionately. "I love you, too, Jack," she whispered when their lips parted.

The couple went on with their little make-out session for a few more minutes when Sam stopped at gave Jack a very pensive look. "What?" he asked, irritated by her scrutiny.

"You know the one thing wrong with all of this?" she asked with her head still cocked to one side.

"I'm sure you'll enlighten me in a few moments."

"We sleep in separate bedrooms."

"Ah…well, we'll just have to rectify that now won't we?"

"Yes, we do."

The rest is up to you 'cause I'm not writing it down.

* * *

A/N: Come on, guys! You know the drill: open up that little window and type to me what you think of this! I need the inspiration! 


	12. SCWS

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me. Now, if you will remember after reading this to direct your cursor to the little purple button down at the bottom of the screen which says "Submit Review" again, I'd be much obliged.

* * *

Over time, Sam got to know the Jaffa they had brought back with them from Chulak very well. Teal'c was chivalrous – a trait Sam and the women on base found the other men severely lacking in. As a result, he was admitted into the SCWS – Stargate Command's Woman Society: this was by no means a secret association, all the men on base knew of its existence and that once they passed judgment on you, there was little chance of it changing for the better. 

Teal'c found the process humorous, but he enjoyed the unique ability to talk with the female warriors on a different level than before. He grew an unshakable bond with all of the fifteen women on the base as he taught them different fighting techniques from Chulak and they never shunned him because of what he was.

All of this, of course, was well known to the men of the SGC, so it wasn't very surprising to Jack when Teal'c was the first to arrive for the fourth meeting of the SCWS at his house – right before Jack was kicked out for the night by Sam with strict instructions not to return for the next six hours. Most men would find this a little degrading, or at least have a little concern that their 'woman' was cheating on him. Not Jack, though. Jack trusted Sam and Teal'c with his life.

"I'd like to open up tonight's meeting of the SCWS by thanking Sam Carter for the use of her home," Maria Bailey said with a smile. During the first meeting it had been unanimously decided that all titles related to work wouldn't be used in the meetings of the SCWS to promote equality.

Sam nodded in recognition before Maria continued, "And Stacy Anderson and Miranda Dudley for the food. So, down to business. Carol?"

Carol Peterson smiled, "Thanks, Maria. Tonight I'd thought we'd reassess our top ten list and go from there."

Sam stood up, "I'll go get the drinks. Strawberry or lime margaritas?"

"Strawberry," the unanimous reply came. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and the hostess smirked, "Don't worry, Teal'c, we have two blenders: one with no alcohol."

"Very well, Samantha." It actually hadn't taken him that long to grow into the habit of calling the women by their first names during the meetings, in fact because everyone else was doing it, he hadn't had a problem following example.

"Okay, number one: candidates are Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Makepeace and Major Danielson. Votes?" Miranda said as she looked at her list. "Sam can't vote."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! I'm just as much a member of this as everyone else here."

"But you're biased," Maria stated.

"Then you're vote doesn't count either, Maria."

"Why is that, Sam?"

"You've been dating Danielson for the past two weeks," Sam stated smugly.

Maria blushed as everyone else laughed (Teal'c excluded, of course).

* * *

"You know, Jack. I bet they're all over there talking about us and laughing their asses off at all the crap we get ourselves into each week," Greg Danielson said as he took another swig of his third beer. A "small" group of the guys at the SGC had voted for a guy's night out. Of course Jack had planned it all. 

"That's it exactly, Greg. Why else would fifteen women want to meet? Taking over my house in the process I might add," Jack was on his second beer, but was very happy to play this game with Greg if that's what the man wanted.

"I bet they just spend all that time deciding who's the cutest man on the base," Makepeace grumbled.

"Siler."

"What was that, Jack?"

Jack looked at the three men in front of him (third being Ferretti)…should he tell them how he knew such 'valuable' information? "I asked Sam last week and she said that hands down the top guy on base they want to screw is Sgt. Siler. Teal'c excluded in that poll, by the way."

Stephan Makepeace snorted, "You know, I don't know how he got invited to those meetings anyway."

Greg nodded, "I know what you mean. I've been dating Lt. Bailey for the past two weeks and she's never invited me."

Jack had a slightly smug smirk on his face as he answered the question, "Teal'c was invited because Sam thought that it wasn't fair that we left him behind all the time when we went out to do 'male bonding activities' as she so eloquently put it." At the shocked looks on his three companions' faces he continued, "No, I'm serious. Their reasons were that he never drinks, he's the most trustworthy guy that they know and he's chivalrous. Seriously, guys, Teal'c is single handedly turning all of the women on that base into better hand-to-hand combat fighters and _ladies_. I have to take Sam out to a Mexican restaurant that has _candles_ on the table for our anniversary."

Louis Ferretti snorted, "You remember when I told you that you had it bad, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong. She has you so wrapped up around her little finger that if she told you to, you could stick your head up your own ass."

"Shut up, Ferretti. At least I'm getting some."

"We know!" Lou said exasperatedly. "For the love of God, we know. She's the hottest woman on base and she's unobtainable! How do you think that makes our egos feel?"

Jack smirked smugly at him. "Oh, I don't know. I seem to recall you eying Fraiser during that last check up, Lou. Care to explain _that_?"

Lou shut up and drained his beer. "Shut up, Jack. That's none of your business."

Jack wasn't about to let this drop, "I happen to know that she got divorced two years ago and hasn't been out on a date since. Sam also informed me that she's be eyeballing you when you're leaving the infirmary as well."

That was great! "So?"

"Ask her out already!"

"Why should I?"

Stephan smirked, "Because if you don't, we'll tell her that you like her and think about her naked when we're 'out of town'."

Lou's eyes grew wide with horror, "You wouldn't."

Makepeace's smile was scarier than his scowl, "I'm your new CO buddy, _think__again_."

At Ferretti's silence, the other three men grinned. Jack rose to pay the bill, "Boys, I think we have a SCWS meeting to interrupt."

"Won't Sam be mad though, Jack?" Greg asked, seriously concerned for his friend's physical welfare.

The man shrugged, "Nothing public humiliation can't cure. And where's more public than a meeting full of her female coworkers and friends?"

* * *

At Jack's house, his plan got off to a rocky start. It turned out that Greg couldn't hold his alcohol as well as he pretended. So, when they arrived, the drunk Major started spouting off love ballades that put Don Juan to shame. 

After the laughter quieted down, Lou did what he'd come to do – he asked Janet out on a date in front of all of her friends and coworkers. And it worked.

Janet was shocked beyond belief that the Major in the Air Force had even noticed her as a woman instead of just a doctor. She said yes because she wanted to and because she knew that no one there would let her say no and live. Even if she was the CMO of the SGC. None of it counted in the SCWS.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! And then maybe a sequel...maybe not. I'm not too good with those.  



	13. After Effect

A/N: The response to the last chapter was pitiful! But being as this is the last chapter, I figured I'd give it to you anyway.

* * *

Sam paced the house nervously, biting her thumbnail as she looked long and hard at the test results in her hands. How in the world had this happened? It wasn't supposed to happen like this! They were supposed to get married first, _then_ have children after they both decided it was the right time. 

Oh, God. Sam sat down on the couch as her legs suddenly felt like Jell-O. What if Jack didn't want it? What was she going to do? Did she really even want it?

She pushed those thoughts from her mind rapidly. Of _course_ she wanted this baby! It represented everything she'd wanted from the time she was nineteen and had first met a cocky, young Air Force Major and his two friends.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack called as he closed the door behind him with his foot. "I brought Thai, is that okay?" He walked into the living room and found Sam staring in shock at a piece of paper she clutched almost religiously in her hands. "You okay, Sam?"

She shook her head and turned to face him. _Better tell him now and get it over with_, she thought grimly. "You remember that virus at the SGC last month?"

He put the food down on the coffee table before sitting next to her on the couch. "The one that made everyone go all primitive?" She nodded, "Sure I remember it. Why?"

She looked down at the results she held in her hand before turning back to her boyfriend, lover and friend. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

Now it was Jack's turn to sit there in dumb shock. He remembered very well how he'd contracted the virus: Sam had jumped him in the locker room. Fool that he had been, he'd allowed it to happen. Now she was telling him that he was going to be a father again? _Could_ he be a father again? Look at what had happened to Charlie! What the hell was he going to do? What were _they_ going to do?

Tears streamed down Sam's face as she watched the information process in Jack's mind. He'd been silent for too long. Oh, God, he really didn't want the baby. He didn't want _her_. In a few minutes he was going to kick her out after calling her a whore and saying that she got pregnant behind his back.

"I understand if you don't want the baby, Jack. Charlie's only been dead a few years…" tears overpowered Sam's ability to speak. That was enough to bring Jack out of his shock. Seeing Sam cry like that was enough to break his heart.

"Shh, it's not that, Sam," he said as he gathered her into his arms protectively. "I just don't know if I _can_ be a father again. What if I make the same mistake and what happened to Charlie happens to them? What if I fail again? What if…"

Sam silenced those thoughts with a hungry, passionate kiss. All she'd needed to hear was that he still loved her and in his own way, that's what he'd said. When they broke apart for air, she looked him in the eyes and said with firm determination, "I love you, Jack O'Neill. Despite what you may think, it's going to be different this time. I'm here with you. The SGC is here. I want this baby so much, Jack. Because they're a part of you as well as a part of me. You were a wonderful father with Charlie and you'll be a wonderful father with our child as well. Is that understood?"

Jack was amazed at the faith she had in him. He only wished he had that much faith in himself. Maybe he could try. Besides, he already knew that he wouldn't let anything harm his second chance. Sam knew that, too. "Yes. I love you, Sam."

Their kissing resumed and soon led to other activities.

* * *

As the couple lay in bed later that night, Jack turned to look at his girlfriend and the mother of his child. She was so beautiful. Even then, Jack couldn't understand what she saw in him. Her sleeping form was almost angel-like in the moonlight. He loved her so much it hurt. 

Her arm snaked out and pulled him closer to her, "Go to sleep, Jack," she said as she pulled away from the kiss they just shared. "It's after midnight."

"One thing, first. Okay?"

"Sure. What is it?" her eyes were still closed as she tried to get back to sleep.

He grinned like a kid in a candy shop, "Nope, first you have to open your eyes."

She grudgingly opened her eyes and looked at him as if saying, 'Get on with it.'

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the ring he'd put there shortly after she'd moved in. "Marry me?"

Tears again choked back Sam's voice, but the kiss she shared with him was answer enough. When they parted Jack slipped the ring on her finger: it was a perfect fit.

* * *

She drove around town aimlessly. The town was just so _boring_. Made only slightly less so by the gift her grandfather had given her as a present when she'd gotten her driver's license. Her supped up T-Bird was classy and wonderful. She loved that car almost as much as her mom loved her motorcycle. 

Turning on the radio she found one of her favorite songs was just coming on "Fun, Fun, Fun" by the Beach Boys. She turned it up as she came to a red light. Looking around her, she noticed a young airman in uniform was driving the car in the next lane. _Probably trying to pick girls up_, she thought pityingly. Men who did that were so lame.

He looked her way and motioned for her to pull into the McDonald's parking lot a few yards up. She nodded and her car fell into motion behind his.

"Hi," he said as they got out of their cars. She stayed leaned up against the driver's side of hers, making him walk to her.

"Hello," she replied, her long brown hair flowing free down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes motioned toward his car, "Nice car. What year caddy is it?"

"It's a '69. So…I'm Sr. Airman Carl Mathews. I work up at NORAD, you know?" Clearly he was trying to impress her with his brains as well as his brawn. She decided to play along.

"Oh, you do. I just _love_ a man in uniform." Ha! Her father's blood ran too deep in her veins. She added 'innocently', "Do you work on air safety and stuff like that?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm a security officer. Pay's good, though."

She smiled prettily, "So, Sr. Airman Carl Mathews, feel like buying a girl lunch?"

"Sure, if I can get said girl's name."

She smiled innocently (her eyes betraying the act as they looked at him with an evil glint in their dark blue depths), "Oh, me? I thought I told you already. How thoughtless of me! I'm Bethany Janet-Grace O'Neill. You know, _General_ _O'Neill's_ _daughter_?"

Carl was terrified. He'd just hit on his boss's oldest daughter! "Um, uh, I have to go. I just remembered that I uh…bye."

"Bye, bye, now." Bethany smiled evilly as the last chords of the chorus came on:

_And she'll have fun fun fun till her daddy takes the T-Bird away._

Fin

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Want to know what happened in the seventeen years I omitted? Guess what you have to do to find out? REVIEW! 


End file.
